1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sun and rain covers or shields and, more particulary, to covers or shields capable of being used by a backpacker while hiking.
2. Description of the Related Art
While hiking, it is sometimes desirable to shield the hiker's head and shoulders from the sun or rain. In order to provide adequate protection, the shield must be sufficiently large to extend over the hiker's head and shoulders. Since hikers also carry backpacks, the shield also must be capable of being used with a backpack.
One problem with using an above-the-head, forward projecting shield is that they often obscure the hiker's forward vision. This is a critical problem when the hiker is climbing up steep terrain. Another problem with using an above-the-head shield is that shrubs and tree branches may come in contact with the shield when hiking and damage it or dislodge it. Still another problem with using a shield, is assembling and disassembling the shield and then storing it in a convenient, compact location in the backpack.